Crimson King
Character Synopsis Crimson King'' is a powerful immortal being whose characteristics mirror both the physical realm as well as the nature of the Prim. The Crimson King is the self-assigned leader of the Random or the Red. The King is the controlling power behind such villains as Atropos, Mr. Munshun, Dandelo, and Randall Flagg. He also controls many minions such as vampires, the ''taheen, the can-toi and a great number of humans via John Farson. He has a number of godlike powers, such as telepathy, shapeshifting, weather control, and mental suggestion, as well as the ability to travel and exist on different levels of the Dark Tower and throughout the multiverse. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: The Dark Tower Name: Crimson King Gender: Male Age: Immeasurable(older than creation itself) Classification: Undead, Demon, Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 8 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly; stated that his form would be "set free" by the collapse of the Dark Tower and the subsequent destruction of reality as a whole.), Invulnerability, Abstract Existence (Embodies the concept of 'The Red', the force of chaos and evil which exists throughout every level of creation), Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (can create Plot Shields which nullify all attacks), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation as well as higher-dimensional travel, Summoning, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation (Able to manipulate portable storms), Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Cross-Universal BFR, Resistance to Existence Erasure Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level '(Stated to have the ability to unmake all of creation, which includes The Dark Tower, which is an infinite-Dimensional Structure where each level represents a higher Spatio-Temporal Dimension and The Room, the realm of Gan that sees the rest of existence as nothing more than fiction in relation to itself. Exist outside and beyond the totality of existence, which also includes The Dark Tower. Is noted to be a dark aspect of Gan and while weaker, should be atleast comparable to Gan) 'Speed: Omnipresent (Embodies primordial Chaos and Evil thus exists everywhere these two concepts do within existence, Exists across all iterations of existence as a mere influence or presence that spreads evil intent) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal '(Transcendents and outside of Infinite-Dimensional Constructs such as The Dark Tower) 'Durability: Metaverse Level '(Was deemed so powerful by Gan, he had to be locked out of reality, in The Prime, where concepts and space-time are meaningless ideas) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: '''Crimson King is an aspect of Gan and is The Anti-Christ *“It’s him that will come as the Antichrist, a crimson king with bloody eyes, to lead men into the flaming bowels of perdition, to the bloody end of wickedness, as Star Wormword hangs blazing in the sky, as gall gnaws at the vitals of the children, as women’s wombs give forth monstrosities, as the works of men’s hands turn to blood—”' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Dark Tower Category:Books Category:Horror Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tyrants Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Stephen King's Multiverse Category:Tier 1